Thranduil and his daughter part 5
by teamtolkien
Summary: Thranduils daughter is still heart broken but what will she do when she meets Haldir


**Hello I`m so so sorry for not writing for a while but collage work is piling up. I`m sorry about this but it`s another sad one**

**Continues from were it was left.**

"No…. you can't have"

"Legolas I"

"No tell me it`s not true

My brother was in tears, I was silent until he pulled me into his arms, his tight hold was too much as my legs gave way pulling me and Legolas down. I couldn`t believe no one had told him, I began to cry almost screaming. Legolas tried to calm me down.

"Pandis don`t"

"Legolas I`ve lost everything; my husband`s dead from a fight he was forced into and I`ve just lost my baby boy."

Legolas looked at me tears rolling down his cheeks, and picked up one of my hands

"A boy"

My tears were an enough of an answer, and Legolas just sat in silence holding me in his arms stroking my hair gently.

When we had both cried enough, Legolas helped me to my feet holding my hand tight. We walked down the corridor and was met by sollom faces, maids and soldiers all looked ready to cry. Legolas accompanied me to my privet chambers were he kissed me on the forehead and turned to walk back the way he came, head hung low.

As soon as the door was closed a fell to the floor in fits of tears crying what`s left of my heart out. When I was just about drifting off to sleep I could feel strong arms lifting me up and placing me on the bed.

"Legolas?"

"shhh go to sleep"

And with that I finely fell into slumber.

When I awoke I noticed a note on the rocking chair on top of a pile of clothes.

The note said

"The king wishes that you meet him in his thrown room at eleven

He also wishes that you wear the clothes provided"

I put on the dress tracing the gold leaves down the sleeves wondering why my father wants to see me. I walked down the corridor trying to take deep breaths which was increasingly hard in the tight corset I was made to wear. It's been so long since I`ve had to wear on, which brought back painful memories. I think the last time I`ve worn one was the day Olbain died.

I walked into the thrown room and was met by not one but two faces, one of which I didn't know.

"Pandis you took your time"

My father walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder

"I`m sorry sir"

"Well you're here now, there's someone I want you to meet"

He walked me forward to the other younger elf who was wearing sliver chest armour with a pale green cloak his almost white hair was in the usual elvish style, I looked up at his face which was stern looking and pale.

"Pandis I am pleased to introduce you to Haldir"

"It`s a pleasure to meet you your highness. Your father has told me much about you but never did I think you would be this beautiful."

I had to force a smile at the complement .

"Thank you sir"

"your majesty Thranduil she is beautiful I`m sure I will be very happy with her"

I was getting more and more confused.

"Pandis you look confused why "

"I don`t understand why Haldir said I will be very happy with me"

My father flashed a look of anger at me but slowly and calmly said

"Haldir has come here to marry you"

"Father ….. no"

I was already crying running for the door but was grabbed around the waist by my father who turned me around to face him.

"How dare you act like this in my presence and in the presence of your future husband you are acting like a child."

"Father I have just lost the one chance I will ever have at being a mother and the only person I have loved so much I would die for. So how am I acting like a child."

My father was going red tightening his grip on me.

"You listen here I don`t really care. I really don`t, but you are going to marry Haldir. You have 1 month until the wedding."

When he finished he stood up straight, nodded to Haldir and walked out the room. Haldir walked over to me,

"one month why not now"

I was whispering to myself. Haldir placed one of his hands on my stomach were the tiny bump was.

"One month is enough time for this to go. Remember our wedding is just me and you"

As soon as he`d said this I turned around and hit him on the chest , I kept hitting making dents in his armour. I fell to the floor crying, Haldir kept standing.

"I hope you know I will never never love you .I only love the person I married 3 years ago, I only love Olbain."

I was shouting at him choking on my words with tears. The doors swung open and Legolas came running in and knelt on the floor next to me.

"Pandis…. Pandis shhh"

"No… he`s taking everything…..It`s all I have left….Please Legolas…. Please"

I was crying into him still on the floor.

"shhh Pandis… who`s taking your things"

"Father"

I was crying harder and I could hear the door close and Haldir stormed out.

"What`s he taking "

I wiped the tears away before placing Legolas` hand on the tiny bump.

Then the Tears started with Legolas and all he could croak was.

"I`m sorry Pandis"


End file.
